Hammer Talk
Back to 2011 Logs Jackknife Hammerstrike With a loud, rolling noise, the door to one of the warehouses folds open, only to make a louder sound as it came rushing shut behind Hammerstrike, who had just exited. Whilst to call his gait a stroll would not be entirely accurate, there is something a mite more relaxed as he walks through the towering barracks than his usual rigid composure. Jackknife is stepping out of her barracks room that she shares with a couple of other femmes when she hears the foot falls of Hammerstrike. She looks over and offers a little wave, "Good cycle." Hammerstrike straightens up upon hearing the greeting, and turns to Jackknife, giving a curt nod of his head and responding, "Good cycle, Jackknife." Jackknife smiles slightly and inclines her head back, "How are you doing?" she asks curiously. Hammerstrike pauses, and then answers politely, "I am well. You?" Jackknife replies, "Oh just fine. Going to snag myself a energon ration before I get to work in my lab. Got some weapons to strip down, clean, and reassemble." she pauses and glances at the handle of his hammer, "I trust your weapons are in good working order?" Hammerstrike glances over his shoulder to where his hammer is usually strapped and then back to Jackknife. "It is a simple yet sturdy weapon." He pauses, glancing to the side for a moment before looking to Jacknife again, raising his optic ridges ever so slightly. "I know weapons are your specialty, but how are you with making more... defensive mechanisms?" Jackknife cocks her head and hms, "I am sure it is, and as to your question I have made such devices before. For example I made something requested by Ironhide that any soldier can use. It's parked not far from the entry to the city at the moment." Hammerstrike inclines his head as he listens, his face stoic and hard to read as usual. "That is good to know. I have been forced on the defense lately, and I need to reconsider my tactics and equipment if this continues." Jackknife inclines her head to the mech, "Well if you wish such, I could try to alter your hammer to give you a bit of protection. You may also consider seeing if you could get better armor." she states. Hammerstrike tilts his head to the side, a look both curious and baffled coming over his usual lack of expression. He holds this in silence for a moment before seeming to dismiss whatever question was riding on his lips and instead resumes his usual neutral countenance. "I have considered armor upgrades, but they are seldom issued to rookies like myself. I need to prove myself. I do not let myself fall to fancy, but I have always been intrigued with force fields." Jackknife ahs softly to the mechs words, bobbing her head slightly. "Mmm yes, I see. That would require Prime's permission and of course a medic to install the appropriate hardware and software, that is if you choose to have it as part of your physical self. If you were to choose it be within your weapon, however, then that's where I could step in." Hammerstrike arches an optic ridge over at Jackknife for a brief moment. "You could install a simple force field in my hammer?" Jackknife nods, "It would difficult, but I think I could try at least." Hammerstrike goes silent for a moment, as if seeming to consider the possibility. "I could not ask this of you. Perhaps when I have something to compensate you for your time and effort, I will." Jackknife considers that answer then looks thoughtful before saying, "I am already compensated Hammerstrike. But if that's how you feel, then you know where to find me." Hammerstrike nods. "Well, I mustn't keep you from your rations or work any longer. Good cycle, Jackknife." Jackknife smiles a bit, "Not really keeping me really, but I shall let you go as I'm sure you have duties as well." Hammerstrike gives a very slight bow, and turns to resume his duties. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's Logs